He's coming back today
by Abschaum
Summary: Tsuna is waiting for Hibari to come back from an important mission...


It was just a normal day that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of the Vongola famiglia spent in his office, working himself through piles of documents.

At least that was what he was trying to convince himself of. But if he was honest with himself that wasn't quite right. Because it was the day when his cloud guardian and lover Hibari Kyoya would come back from a very important mission.

Tsuna was rather nervous about letting Hibari carry out this special mission, but he also didn't want to give it to any other of his guardians. Well, except Chrome, but she had to carry out another very important secret mission. Sighing he leaned back and looked out of the next window, that showed a beautiful view over the garden of the Vongola's headquarter. He wondered when he would see Hibari again. Not to forget that he hoped he wouldn't be too irritated.

The cloud guardian had shown clearly that he didn't approve with the mission he was assigned to when he left and Tsuna was quite sure that he would have to deal with that later. His lover had already shown him that he could be very vindictive and it resulted in Tsuna getting his share of Hibari's torture methods most of the time. But the thought also let Tsuna smile. Because being beaten up by Hibari also meant that the other one would just forget about the matter afterwards and they would be back to business as usual until it was time for dinner. Which meant he would be able to spend his night in his lover's arms again.

A knock on the door let him startle and wake up from his thoughts.

"Come in!" he called and was taken by surprise when Gokudera entered the room, another pile of documents in his arms.

"Sorry to disturb you tenth, but these just came in this morning."

"It's all right, Gokudera-kun. It's not like I'm not used to work."

"Yeah, but you already have so much to do."

They were silent for a moment and Tsuna's thoughts began to trail off again to think about his cloud guardian and how annoyed he would probably be when he returned.

"He's coming back today," what Gokudera said was a statement, not a question, but Tsuna felt the urge to nod. He got an odd look from his right hand man, before the half-Italian continued.

"Will I ever get to know what this mission was that only Hibari can carry out?"

Tsuna smiled.

"Yes, you will. When he comes back." He could see from the silverette's face that the answer wasn't enough for him, but he wouldn't tell him. He also knew that Gokudera didn't like the fact that Tsuna was in a relationship with Hibari. No, he didn't like it at all and Tsuna caught him once in a while almost staring at him like he wanted to find out whether Tsuna was happy or not. The tenth Vongola boss ignored it. It was not like he wasn't thankful for the other's concern but it wasn't needed.

When he and Hibari had started dating the storm guardian had made a real ruckus about it and had stated that he wouldn't accept it (something he took back later) and that concerned look had appeared on his face, whenever he thought his precious tenth didn't see it. The rest of his guardians had taken it totally different. Yamamoto had just smiled and made some joke about becoming jealous because Gokudera was so concerned for Tsuna, Ryohei had been...well, Ryohei, screaming something about it being extreme, Lambo just tried to kill Reborn again, who didn't seem to be surprised and Chrome just had congratulated her boss and didn't say anything about Mukuro's opinion. None of the reactions had surprised Tsuna, he knew his guardians well enough to expect them. They wouldn't question him, never and even if they didn't really understand what he liked about Hibari Kyoya they accepted his feelings for their fellow guardian.

The thing was, that they all just saw a boy (or later on a man) they had to fear because of his strength and his strict views about the obedience to rules (not to forget his extreme distaste of crowds), but Tsuna didn't only see that. It was just a part of the person Hibari was, maybe it was a very big part, but the cloud guardian did also have different sides. Sides that most people who knew him wouldn't expect. Hibari too had his vulnerable moments, he didn't like to show them, not even to Tsuna, but they were there. He had asked Tsuna about his reasons to love him in one of them and the brunette smiled warmly at him just to say:

"Most people are content with what they see with just one look, but I prefer to see the whole picture. They all see what's right in the front, the obvious, but they totally blend out the background and the surroundings, yes even the frame. They see the part of you that's fighting, the school prefect. But they don't really see Hibari. They don't see that you have a soft side in you and that you're still a human being, that wants to be loved by someone."

Tsuna had almost feared to get bitten to death after that little speech of his, but Hibari had been silent for a moment, before he had done something that surprised even Tsuna.

"You're right," he admitted, "I have a soft side, too. But I mostly see it as a weakness. And do you know what or rather who my biggest weakness is? It's you Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And with that he had kissed him, with lips that had a faint taste of bitterness on them that was overpowered by a love, so strong that Tsuna felt it would probably crush him one day.

They had never talked about it again, but Tsuna could see and feel how much it still meant to Hibari. The cloud guardian would never admit it but Tsuna sensed that he felt relieved.

With a sigh he went back to his work, trying to concentrate on the papers in front of him.

The sky already began to darken and Tsuna and Gokudera were talking about the last important documents when the door suddenly burst open and an irritated Hibari entered. Tsuna welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Hibari."

The cloud guardian ignored the greeting and slammed his hands down onto Tsuna's desk, making the wood almost squeak in fear.

"I will never ever play the saviour for that damn herbivore again!"

Hibari's voice stayed calm while his partner could see that he would gladly bite the next person to death who did anything wrong.

"And that is because...?" Tsuna wanted to know. Unlike most other people he didn't fear Hibari, not even when he was irritated like this. Tsuna would deal with that later.

"Because he may not be able to walk, but his mouth is as big as ever." Hibari's eyes were merely visible.

"It's not like you had no way to shut his mouth isn't it?" The cloud guardian only scowled at his partner's remark before he tuned abruptly and left the office.

"I'll see you later at the usual place," Tsuna said before the door closed with a soft click.

Then he got up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Come on, Gokudera-kun. There's someone we should pay a visit to now."

Gokudera followed his boss through the mansion until they arrived at one of the rooms where medical treatment was performed. Tsuna stopped to knock on the door and waited until the person inside called "Come in!" before he entered, Gokudera still behind him.

They were welcomed by a laugh Gokudera would always be able to recognise. On the single bed in the room lay a man with blue hair that looked very much like a pineapple.

"Long time no seen, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Rokudo Mukuro.

"Welcome to the Vongola headquarters, Mukuro. I hope Hibari wasn't too harsh with you."

"Kufufu, the little skylark seemed pretty annoyed when he left me here. But he seemed to see me as an unworthy opponent in my current state."

Tsuna sighed. He could have guessed as much. Even after all the time that had passed since their fight with Mukuro the ex-prefect still wanted to get his revenge. And it definitely wasn't like the illusionist would turn down the opportunity.

"Well, I guess there won't be a way to keep you two from fighting. Especially not after I assigned Hibari to bring you here. He'll be even more pissed at you than before now," Tsuna finally said.

"Kufufu, not to mention that I have to win against him anyways to get to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna just ignored his mist guardian's remark and turned to go.

"We'll leave you alone for now. Get some rest. There'll be someone to take care of you and to help you with training your legs again."

And with these words Tsuna left the pineapple head alone.

"What's up with you, Gokudera-kun?" he asked his right-hand man when they headed for the lobby of the headquarters.

"I'm just wondering how you actually managed to get Mukuro out of Vendicare prison...the Vindice aren't known for suddenly releasing one of their prisoners. Especially not if he's kept in one of the lowest cells they have."

"Oh, I'm not telling the exact way, but it took me several months of negotiations to make them release him."

Gokudera didn't ask any more questions and just parted with Tsuna in the lobby to go back to his office, but not without giving the tenth an encouraging smile.

Tsuna just smiled back and made his way down to the training room Hibari and he occupied when they had to sort out things between them, his gloves already in his hands.

He was already in his Hyper Dying Will Mode when he entered the big room where the cloud guardian was already waiting.

"Took you quite some time to get here," Hibari stated, tonfas already in his hands.

"I had to welcome Mukuro. So what about we get finished here quickly so we can eat dinner together with everyone."

"You know, that I hate crowds."

Hibari started his first attack, which was still easily avoided by his boyfriend.

"Yes, I know that. But as I already told you it is easier for the servants if they just have to serve dinner once."

They exchanged some blows, which merely served the purpose to provoke the other one before they finally met in a powerful clash of attacks in the middle of the training room.

Both fighters jumped back, just to directly launch their next attacks.

They ended their fight with a draw, just in time for dinner. Before they exited the room Hibari caught Tsuna and pressed him against the wall.

"I missed you, Kyoya," Tsuna said looking deep into the cloud guardian's grey eyes.

"I missed you, too."

Hibari's voice was soft and without further ado he kissed his boyfriend onto his beautiful lips.

Tsuna was only too willing to give in to the kiss and he would probably have started a make out session right then and there if it were not for the a bit more reasonable cloud guardian, who pulled away.

"We shouldn't let the others wait with their dinner for too long, should we?"

Tsuna blushed and murmured a fast "You're right, Hibari." before he escaped Hibari's arms to make his way towards the door.

However the cloud guardian had no intention to let him go. He wrapped his arms around the tenth boss' slender body and brought his lips right next to Tsuna's ear to whisper into it: "You know that you're cute when you blush?"

The sound of Hibari's voice and his words made Tsuna's blush grow deeper.

The cloud guardian chuckled and let go of his lover, who stood frozen until Hibari turned stood at the door and looked at him questioningly.

"Are you coming or do I have to carry you?"

Tsuna snapped out of his shock and followed him to the bug dining room. The other guardians already sat at the table and Tsuna found that Chrome had come back while he dealt with his cloud guardian.

Tsuna smiled at her.

"Its nice to see you again, Chrome. Has Gokudera told you the news yet?" he asked as he sat down at the end of the table, the storm guardian to his right, Hibari to his left.

The female mist guardian looked questioningly at him. She was still a bit shy, but she had managed to warm up towards her fellow guardians since they first met.

"W...what news, bossu?" she asked now, which caused Tsuna to raise an eyebrow towards his right hand man.

"Mukuro is free. You can visit him in his room at the medical department after dinner," he gave the surprised woman a warm smile as he said this.

"That's extremely great news!" busted Ryohei, being his usual loud and pumped up self, while Yamamoto just smiled happily. Their reactions were just what Tsuna had expected from them. Well, he had feared that they would still see Mukuro as a thread to Tsuna and that they would react in an unfriendly way, but a bit of thinking and some talking with Reborn had assured him of the stupidity of his fears.

They had long accepted Chrome as their fellow guardian and during that process, when they had learned more about her and her relationship to the illusionist they had grown to accept him as well. He may still not be wanting to accept his position as mist guardian and he may still be talking about only wanting Tsuna's body, but the fact that he had saved Chrome from dying and that he had sacrificed himself in order to let Ken and Chikusa escape had let them see the human being in him and even though there were still many secrets they would probably never know about and even though he was still a riddle for most of them they already saw him as a part of their group. They were only waiting for him to be freed from his prison cell.

The rest of their dinner passed in silence, with everyone following the tracks of their own thoughts. No one wondered when Chrome got up first and bowed slightly towards Tsuna.

"I'll be leaving now, bossu. I really want to see Mukuro-sama."

Tsuna nodded and Yamamoto grinned at her.

"Say hi from me, okay?"

The female must guardian gave him a short nod and hurried out if the room.

The other guardian also left one after the other leaving only Tsuna, Hibari and Gokudera, who was eating rather slow today. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him. It was unusual for the storm guardian to eat so slow, so guessed that there was something that bothered him.

"Gokudera-kun, what's the matter with you?" the tenth asked all of a sudden, suddenly startling the silverette from his thoughts.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about some stuff. Nothing to worry, tenth," he answered quickly. And even though Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that there was more to it than the storm guardian would want to admit he just nodded and got up.

"I'm going to bed then," he said and made his way to the door. Hibari was beside him, but when they reached the door he motioned for him to go ahead. Tsuna turned around and gave Gokudera a serious look.

"You know that you can always come and tell me when you want to, Gokudera-kun."

And with a last encouraging smile he left for his and Hibari's rooms.

The cloud guardian was already waiting for him, when he opened the door. Without wasting a second he pinned Tsuna against the dark wood, closing the door tightly in the process.

"So how do you plan to reward me for bringing that annoying bastard back alive?" he asked.

Tsuna leaned forward until his lips almost touched his lover's auricle.

"I guess you already have something in mind, Kyoya," he breathed before slowly moving down to the cloud guardian's mouth and planted a sweet kiss onto his lips.


End file.
